Arlesdale Railway
The Arlesdale Railway, also known as The Small Railway runs near the Little Western. Its tracks are smaller than the Standard Gauge tracks, and even smaller than Narrow Gauge track. Appearance The features of the Small Railway include, but are not limited to: *A line running underneath The Little Western Extension's bridge *A ballast hopper where Doc often works with Standard Gauge lines running underneath it and other lines running near it *A area with a nearby crane where cargo is transferred onto the Standard Gauge line *Several lines that run through the forest *Several stations, including a Top Station *A yards area near the Top Station *An overpass that runs over the Little Western The ballast chute, the most prominent feature of the railway, is situated near a small Ministry of Defense outpost. History The Arlesdale Railway is a small, but busy railway. It was built in the city named Arlesdale. It follows the line from Arlesburgh, through the old route of the Mid-Sodor Railway to Arlesdale. The railway is owned by The Small Controller. A Small Ministry of Defense Outpost was built there, as it was conviently located near the coast. General Zen and his entourage oversaw this operation, working closely with the railway. Not trusting steam engines, Zen requested that a diesel would eventually be dispatched to the branch line, which only further compromised the possibility of an austerity engine joining the branch. During the Little Western Extension Project, shortly before the Lift Bridge fiasco, Oliver was sent to collect ballast from the Small Railway's ballast hopper, where he witnessed Frank and Mike arguing. Frank and Mike were having their freight cars when Stepney made his dynamic entrance right in front of them, scattering their wool everywhere. When a sheep wandered away from a nearby farm, Mike was dispatched to find it, only to crash into Frank's freight train. Eventually, the sheep was rediscovered when it wandered onto the wreck. When Sidney first arrived on Sodor, Frank and Mike became frustrated with him while trying to show him the basics of the ballast chute. The railway very nearly missed being devastated by a massive wind storm that struck Sodor. Mike and Frank managed to escape the collapsing of the Little Western Expansion's bridge, with Mavis on it. After the "Munitions Incident" the outpost was demolished, with the Ministry leaving no trace of their presence there. Shortly before the "Waterworks" Incident, Stanley was collecting ballast at the ballast chute and heard Mike's story of his whistle blowing off like a rocket. This would come to save him and his crew when they were trapped in the abandoned waterworks. Residents and Locomotives *The Small Controller *Frank *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Blister I and Blister II *Sigrid of Arlesdale *Several workmen Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Stepney Makes an Entrance, Search Party, Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind (flashback), Scruff's Scaffolding, Sidney, Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado, Waterworks, Rock-Star, Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass (flashback), James Goes On A Streak, Stafford's Request *'Web Clips:' Rex, Bert, Mike and Frank - Meet the Characters!, Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return, Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters!, The Arlesdale Railway has a new Brochure - Meet the Characters! Gallery Swashbuckler57.png|The Small Controller Sidney(episode)6.png|Mike Frank the Diesel.jpg|Frank Rex V2.jpg|Rex Bert by scrap .jpg|Bert Jock V2.jpg|Jock Sigrid_of_Arlesdale.jpg|Sigrid of Arlesdale Arlesdale Coaches.PNG|Arlesdale Coaches (Open and Closed) Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg|Arlesburgh West Ridiculous .jpg|The Ballast Hopper IMG 3107.jpg|Arlesburgh West Shed Scruff_crosses_the_Extension_bridge..jpg|The Little Western Extension The whole Gang Rex Mike Bert Frank The Small Controller.jpg Promo_Image.jpg|The Fleet along with Chaffee Category:Railways Category:The Arlesdale Railway Category:The Little Western Branchline